


【银高】初夏

by kazalan



Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 这一年的夏天来得似乎急了点。白昼才刚开始让人感到其强烈的存在感，远处山谷间就已经回响起了隆隆雷声。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847854
Kudos: 2





	【银高】初夏

**Author's Note:**

> 在暗杀篇之前写的一系列攘夷相关故事，都在同一世界观内。

这一年的夏天来得似乎急了点。  
白昼才刚开始让人感到其强烈的存在感，远处山谷间就已经回响起了隆隆雷声。

——咚

——咚

银时站在廊缘，一脸不耐烦地眺望着间歇发出雷声的山谷。夏日的天空总显得有些低矮，视线良好得连勾住积雨云的树桠似乎也清晰可见。

“喂，假发啊。”  
“不是假发是桂！”  
“高杉那个笨蛋……”银时指了指山谷的方向，“到底什么时候才能停止这个骚扰四邻的举动？被他吵得午睡都睡不安宁！负责人是谁？我要投诉！”  
“不是负责人是桂。”假发正坐捧茶本打算享受一下难得的安静午后，一直避免去想自己努力要忘掉的某个麻烦，“没用的，高杉说了是在山谷那里试验制造新型大炮，只要听到‘新’、‘奇’之类的字眼，就是一百来个人也拉不回那头蛮牛。”  
“混帐，身为他的监护人你就不能更像样一点嘛？！给我好好地批评教育啊！”  
“没看到一刻钟之前我才刚刚为他擅自谈下的一笔铁火炮交易善后完毕嘛！还有，不是监护人是假发！”  
“谁管你是什么！！”

和往常一样，对话很快就由文斗转向武斗，其中一直追述到七岁时红豆馅饼的仇恨就更是日常得不值一提，最终则是结束在银时提着假发的领口悲愤大喊“那干脆解散掉鬼兵队不就好了”之后刀刃搁上他肩头的“喀嚓”声。

“喀嚓”  
颈头传来一阵冰凉坚硬的感触。

“银时——”这是高杉特有的拖长尾音的讲话方式，而且不用回头也能想象这家伙凶恶的笑脸，“——你说谁要把什么解散了？”

“哈哈哈刚刚在和假发探讨再不增加糖分供给就当了他的假发去买团子哇啊啊啊啊好痛好痛好痛男人的头发是很纤细的！”

“哦？是吗？你想被剃度吗？作为特别招待，我会准备为你提供法号，不用客气！”

背后的家伙捉着别人珍贵的头发不算竟然无视友爱的举手示降，还要夺走别人珍贵的头发。  
“哇！哇！哇！笨蛋！住手！天然卷之神会愤怒的！会惩罚你的！假发不要在旁边喝茶快点缴了这笨蛋的刀啊！”

“说了多少此不是假发是桂！这老旧噱头你们要玩到什么时候！”

“玩老旧噱头的是你！！”

事态从一开始就发展到了不知何方，照这样下去到日暮时也回不来正题，这时旁边一个陌生男子的声音不知所措地插了进来：  
“总、总督，我们来这里不是为了剃掉坂田桑的头发啊…………”

银时感到揪住自己宝贵头发的手指顿了一下，随后将他朝旁边丢去，险些让他扑给榻榻米一个吻。愤怒地转了个身，这才在最近十天里第一次看到高杉的脸……以及一个高大男子？

高杉还是老样子，午后升高的气温让他吞了火药，不过今天看起来总的心情还算不错，哼了一声纳刀入鞘后催促身后的陌生男子“三郎，把那个给我”，接过男子交递的筒状机械后才又偶然想起什么似的向着假发介绍道：“平贺三郎，入夏时分刚加入我队里的新人。”

“呵？…………难得你会带新人特地跑这来一趟？”原本准备不依不饶继续刚才争端的银时突然静下来，骨碌骨碌转着眼珠打量名为三郎的男子。

“假发，给你看个好东西。”  
这么说着，开始摆弄新机械的高杉完全无视银时那边的发问，只顾卡啦卡啦地拉开开关、调整转盘什么的，面容闪耀得如同八月的太阳。

高杉他们带来的新型机械看上去像个添加了各种线捆的大钢管，约莫成年男子的手臂那么长。假发盯了一阵子摸着下巴推测：“是新种的铁火枪吗？”

“不远也不中。”鬼兵队总督吊起嘴角像是恶作剧得逞，“这玩意儿是大炮哦。”

“这么小！？”一直使用的外国购来的攻城大炮是需要三个人才能推动的石制炮身，和眼前的新制品落差太大，就连假发也忍不住睁大眼接过来掂了掂，虽然压手沉重但确实是一个人就可以移动的重量。

“三郎做出来的，这家伙的老爸是江户第一的机械技师。怎么样？厉害吧？”  
话题突然被拐到自己身上的三郎，原本一直处于紧张状态，现在被高杉后手一指更是直接原地立正了。

“你干嘛讲得那么得意？”

“我找到的人，为什么我不可以得意？”  
……这人还是一付“你的东西也是我的东西”的老样子。技安！魔鬼！——银时和桂内心呐喊。

“所以，再多分我点火药供给额。”

……出现了，真正的目的！！一来就这么厚颜地狮子大开口，而且像小孩要玩具一样摊手要火药的高杉得意的笑脸闪耀得几乎能让人听到拟声词。  
争论的主战场很快转移到了高杉和假发之间，并且完全可以预想得出话题是怎样从火药的浪费延展到高杉自小的种种不良习惯、从新火炮的战术方向延展到假发就因为戴了假发所以脑子固态化……等等。

名为三郎的年轻人——是新近加入鬼兵队的吧——自然是第一次见识“大将内战”这个本阵名产，在一旁手足无措。

“呐， **一郎** 君。”银时懒得去吐槽直发组越来越偏离主题的争论，继续从头到尾打量平贺三郎这个人。除去刚才交给高杉的新式火炮，他还背着两、三件没见过的机械，看上去都挺有份量，个子也高，那么作为鬼兵队战斗力的基本身体素质似乎是过关了？但这家伙没有佩刀。

“啊！是！……那，那个，坂田先生，我是平贺 **三郎** 。”

“ **五郎** 君你不带刀的吗？”

“这件事……说来惭愧，挥刀舞剑什么的我很不拿手。连把刀平着砍出去都很难。”高个子害羞地挠挠头，又再补充，“还有，我是 **三郎** 。”

“呃！？那你是怎么入队的啊 **太郎** ？高杉那家伙挑人的要求很高的耶！”

“一开始是被拒绝了，不过我说明自己会制作机械后，总督说‘给你三天时间，能做出轻量化的大炮就过关，不行就走’。”说着，三郎苦笑着指了指那边还被高杉拿在手上的新式火炮。

“呜恶——”银时一脸黑线，入队考试就是制造不明机械，那笨蛋做事还是这么乱七八糟，“真亏你进得来啊， **甚七郎** ，那些东西也是他交代做的？”指头指向的是三郎背着的其他不明物体。

“是啊，总督的想法………………呃……”看样子已经放弃纠正自己的名字，三郎放低了声音，“该说是太异想天开呢还是奇怪呢，总之我们粗人不太搞得明白，像这个‘浮游式乱数机关炮III－龙骑士型’就几乎是总督在工坊一边解释构想一边监工才完成的，还有……”

“不用说了不用说了，那些奇异的专有名词，光是听就让人头大。”银时摆摆手，试着想了想三郎提到的情景，顿时感到很无趣。

归程时，日已暮。

“三郎啊，带你来就是为了让你亲自向假发解释上次你列给我看的那一长排增加弹药携带量的实验数据，就算不能让他理解也至少要让他晕头吧。你一个字都不开口还有什么意义？！”  
已经走出三里地，高杉还在念叨没弄到预订需要的火药份额这件事。

“难道要我硬打断你们的……勉强叫做对话的对话吗？总督，这……这太强人所难了。”回忆起半个时辰前的暴风骤雨，三郎感到太阳穴在隐隐作痛。

“啧……都是银时那个笨蛋先带动了跑题的气氛。”

“这么说来…………”三郎欲言又止地斟酌了一下，还是开口问，“坂田先生，就是银发的那位，他就是传言中的白夜叉吗？”

“哦，不用理会传言，那个家伙只是普通的笨蛋而已。”

“可是……大概真的是如传言所说，是个很可怕的人咧。”

“嗯？”高杉感到不可思议地回过头。

“被白夜叉盯着看，还有他眯起眼的时候，真的很可怕。武士都是这么可怕的人吗？”

“我也是武士吧？”

“嗯，总督是最可怕的。”这是一个没有半分犹豫的回答。

······

“三郎，今晚你没有晚饭。”

“呃——！？总督等一下！！对不起——！！！！”

行走间，日落时分道旁拂起的清风带着些许火炎的气息，夏天已经到来。望着迟暮的天空，听着身后三郎的哭求声，高杉突然心想，如果战争结束，用这便携式火炮在不同的地方发射焰火也不错呢。

2010.9.11


End file.
